For her
by Xrange
Summary: Because hidden carefully under the lies and the cool facade, everything he'd ever done had been only for her. Always for her. Roy contemplates how Riza has changed his life. From day 1. RoyxRiza!


I do not own FMA :D

If I did there would be plenty of RoyxRiza moments!

When Havoc not so subtly hinted that Roy's life was reduced to revolving around a single person, Roy was confused. He was, after all, a young man with much self-confidence and lofty goals for the future of the country. His life, he decided, was revolved around a composite of many friends, enemy, citizens and most importantly, himself. He had never believed in the selflessness that many spoke of. After-all, if one didn't know how to treasure oneself, who was he to treasure the others?

That being said, his latest decision was also based on fulfilling his own needs. He insisted. The decision was certainly not made due to peer pressure, or to put an end to this long drawn battle of facades and most definitely not made just to see the smile on her face. It was a decision made for him himself. Selfish yes, but Roy would rather be labeled as selfish then to agree to the fact that his life revolved around a person.

When he voiced his opinions adamantly all Maes did was to threw him an 'oh really?' look. It infuriated him. That all knowing smirk that threw the 'I know something you don't know' look at his face. Still, did he seem so boneless, so… incapable to making a decision for his own?

Roy decided that some soul searching was in place, despite the heavy stacks of paperwork adorning his table and the glare that could be felt from his Lieutenant despite the mountain of papers blocking him from her direct vision. Yes, it was time for some soul searching. Before he that decision was put into action and before it becomes a point of no return.

**Reason**

In his life, many have asked him what made him want to be in military. Alchemists were in high demand, and it wasn't as though he needed to have access to top research materials or anything. He could have had a much better life as a non-state bounded alchemist.

Truthfully speaking, he had never once thought he would become a dog of the military. He who prided himself for his love of freedom and lack of restrains was not what one would aspect of a state alchemist. So why really? If he wanted to help the citizens for a better life, there are certainly a thousand other ways it could have been done.

It all started when he was an apprentice of Mr Hawkeye. His first meeting with Riza was not a happy one. She was cleaning, and he, in his nervousness had forgotten to clean his shoes and slopped mud all over her floors, while led her to dumping the bucket of dirty water over his head. He glared at her, only to see her glaring straight back at him, as if the one who got dirty water sloshed over them was her instead. He had pounced on her, Roy recalls, with the full intention of punishing her for what she had done. What he had not expect was the loud bang of the door as Mr Hawkeye walked in to see 6 year old Roy pinning his 5 year old daughter on the floor.

Hell ensued.

And it was not the last of such incidents. It was the beginning of many that had yet to come. Riza Hawkeye, Roy decided, was a devil reincarnation in an angel's skin. Not that he liked the way she looked, or the way her golden tresses would cascade down her head, framing her face, but the fact that she could look absolutely innocent when she wanted too. Which got him into trouble all the time.

One day he snuck into his master's library way past midnight to complete this very interesting alchemy book he had been reading. The master had forbid entry into the library without his presence, for fear that one might damage his precious collection of books, but Roy could care less about the rules for once. He simply had to complete that book! It was a maddening addiction. He was reading halfway through the book when he heard the door creaked. Terrified of the consequences of getting caught, he decided to worm his way out by pretending to have fallen asleep. Coward.

What he did not expect seconds later, was the feeling of a blanket getting dragged over his shoulders. Surprised, he opened his eyes slightly to see who it was, only to see little Riza struggling to get oversized blanket over him, her face filled with determination.

As she huffed and puffed Roy couldn't help but felt touched. It was weird though, given how much trouble she had gotten him into, he would have thought that she had hated his guts, but here she was, doing something out of character.

Baffled by her actions, Roy decided to observe her for the next few days. This time, when she got him into trouble once again, Roy finally understood her erratic actions.

_She was lonely._

All these antics were to bring some attention to her. She was after all, merely five years old, and still in need of parental love.

Roy started escaping from his lessons to play with her regularly. Her antics ended.

It was probably the best childhood memory he had, lying alongside her on the flower beds, splashing in the streams trying to catch some fish. Years flew and he was now a teenager, and her a young maiden. They still spent much time together, but nature of their games had changed. They would still lie side by side staring at the butterflies that fluttered by, their hands sometimes ghosting over each others, sometimes intertwining.

They were too young then. Too young to understand the attraction between them, but too old to dismiss such feelings as mere friendship. It was comfortable. It felt right. To them, at that moment of time, nothing else mattered.

One day past midnight, Roy was wandering to the kitchen for a glass of water to quench his thirst, he came by a conversation.

"Is it time?" The soft whisper of the caretaker came floating to his ears. Roy glued himself beside the kitchen doors.

"It is. But it isn't." Mr Hawkeye's voice was grave and serious. "I have decided not to run anymore."

"But sir-"

"I know, I know. But how long can we run? Another ten more years? Fifteen? No matter where we run to, they will find us. And we cannot leave this country. They are watching."

Run? From what Roy wondered.

"They want Riza."

"Yes. They want her."

"But why?"

A bang on the table. "Because she's the key. Because some prophecy stated that she's the key to bringing about a change in the military powers. They don't want that. Prophecy indeed! What a joke! They who refuse the existence of god actually believe in such prophecies? Ridiculous! I will not hand her over to them. Over my dead body! I will kill her myself than to hand her over."

"…You're drunk."

"They want her. They are coming for her in 8 years time, can you believe it?"

"Sir, go to bed. There's 8 more years. Perhaps we could do something to prevent it."

At his point Roy had fled to his room, shocked at what he had heard. An unknown feeling of rage was flooding through him, hot, vicious, red. It burned. The military was going to take Riza away? He wasn't going to allow that, no. He was going to protect her at all costs, and whats a better way than to enter the military and climb to the very top?

The next day he promptly informed his master that he was to attend military school. Was he giving up alchemy? No, he would return to learn it after he graduated.

Riza was crying. There were no tears, but he could read her as well as she could read him, and there in her eyes there were despair, confusion, betrayal.

His heart clenched. But he never looked back.

It was his choice. Because it felt right. Because it was for her.

-END Chap 1-

Here's chapter 1.

Do read and review! Constructive comments are most welcomed!

-Xrange


End file.
